The present invention relates to parts checking jigs and the like, and in particular to a trigger assembly therefor.
Jigs are typically used to dimensionally check sheet metal parts, assemblies, and the like to ensure that they conform with design specifications. A plurality of trigger assemblies are typically positioned at the critical dimension points around the jig. Each trigger assembly normally includes a pivoting trigger arm having an outer end that abuts an adjacent portion of an associated formed sheet metal part to be checked, and an inner end configured to abut an associated checking gauge or dial indicator, which displays the precise position of the pivot trigger arm, so as to determine the exact shape and position of the sheet metal part in the jig.
Heretofore, each trigger assembly had a single purpose design, with one permanent or fixed pivot arm location, and one permanent or fixed gauge bushing location. The various parts of these prior art trigger assemblies were press fit together, and could not be easily disassembled, nor could the assembly be readily reconfigured. Furthermore, prior trigger assemblies were permanently preassembled with either a long pivot arm or a short pivot aim, and were therefore capable of use only at limited locations within the jig. Consequently, a plurality of differently shaped trigger assemblies, with different length trigger arms and differently positioned gauge bushings, were required for a single jig, which results in increased manufacturing costs, and substantial costs associated with inventorying a large number of different trigger assemblies.